tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Quel'Doran
Quel'Doran is a collection of islands off the coast of the Olian Peninsula home to a race of High Elves. It is the centre of the Empire of Quel'Doran. History Founding The islands were name for the heroic elven figure Doran who lead the high elves from the Feywilds in order to establish empires of their own. Conflict The islands became a number of warring patches of civilisations that failed to develop due to their isolation and the general attitude of superiority felt by each island clan. The Grey Lady's Gift One group attained dominance after they had made pacts with dark creatures and have been given the gift of vampirism, which they used to conquer the other elves. After consolidating their power, the vampires established an Imperial Cult based around their claim to the descended from the god Corellon, or Pelor. Imperial Expansion Quel'Doran then began an aggressive policy of expansion, starting with the Olian Peninsula with the founding of New Oli'us and then later moving into the southern parts of Etan in modern day Osana and even as far as the current site of Grostere. Later expansion saw the acquisition of territories in Yantir. Colonies here came into conflict with the fledgling Nerevic Empire whom were once a client kingdom of the Quel'Doran Empire. Second Civil War The vampires of Quel'Doran were forced to leave the west in a mass exodus in an event that became known as the Long Night following a bloody civil war throughout the territories of Quel'Doran. The elves that they had been interbreeding with developed resistances to their abilities and were no longer providing them with sustenance. Eventually the elves turned against their masters, lead by the highborns in New Oli'us. The vampires that survived the conflict fled to the mainland and eventually settled in Stovakor and causing mayhem as the blood starved vampires passed through the countryside. Structure The Imperial Family The Imperial Family is the highest entity in Quel'Doran politics with its members being placed in high ranking positions throughout the Empire. The current Empress rules from the city of Capitol in a sprawling palace cover in gold. She keeps a small group of advisers close to her that relay her will across the empire through spy networks and rapid messengers. The Senate The Senate is a political body modelled after the former patriarchal system of the previous elvish empires of Tolas, though this one has long since lost its intended function and now serves as an honorary position for elder statesman coming to the end of their careers. Military For more information on the Quel'Doran Legions, see here The Legions are lead by twelve Tura, ''or Masters, that command the professional army of Quel'Doran. These are always drawn from the ranks of the legion, usually being an apprentice for an number of decades to a ''Tura. '' Society Head of the Family Quel'Doran society is patriarchal, though gender is not a limitation there is simply always a 'head of the family' in Quel'Doran that links to an extended family of around a hundred people and descendants, they are known as the ''dol or head. They are the leaders of the family household, which is often a large mansion house in the countryside where major decisions are made on career paths, arranged marriages and collecting revenue from the family's holdings. The First Man Below the dol is the yeste' edhel, or first man (direct translation is prime elf), who usually handles affairs in the absence of the dol or in the local urban centre where they work for the interests of their family. Centaurs The few centaurs of the islands of Quel'Doran have become totally part of the society of Quel'Doran with barely any traces of their original culture remaining, though some aspects survive in their contribution to Quel'Doran festivals, such as the art of racing and contests of strength. Most centaurs live in the less urban settlements of Empire with many having avoided the vampire controlled cities out of instinct while also seeing the confining streets and alleys as the opposite of their nature. A large number of centaurs serve in the Legions with many fighting on the front lines of battles serving as cavalry for the horseless army. Economy Exports Quel'Doran's biggest exports are weapons and armour, as well as superior crafted items such as furniture and other luxury goods. One of its more popular resources to trade is various fruits, the most delicious being the yava, Quel'Doran merchants specialising in fruits can be found travelling all over Etan and Vhir. Foreign Trade They trade extensively with Okarthel and Telinor whom they maintain diplomatic connections with. They have begun to expand their diplomatic and trade connections to Vhir as a whole recently, seeking what they see as the untapped riches of the sub-continent without the historical baggage of dealing with the human settlements on the coast of Etan. Religion Ancestor Worship Worship of ancestors is the primary religion in Quel'Doran, with a now smaller cult centred around the Imperial Family also present, where the belief is held that all sun elves are descended from the god Corellon, known elsewhere as Pelor.Category:Location Category:Etan Category:Elf Category:Centaur Category:Quel'Doran Empire